


~FESTIVE~ Holiday Oneshots/Hcs

by Grapedoesfanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Holidays, Mistletoe, Multi, Parties, Underage Drinking, author needs a nap, author's sad attempts at being funny, do any other authors obsessively check views after posting or am i just insane, drunk people, grape what the fuck are you doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapedoesfanfics/pseuds/Grapedoesfanfics
Summary: Requests are closed!
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Yomiuri Nikei, Hashimoto Shobai/Sora, Iroha Nijiue/Mikado Sannoji, Kagarin Yuri/Otonokoji Kanade
Comments: 36
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I'm back on my bullshit! That's right! From the same author that brought you the world's worst Halloween request fic, it's a Holiday fic with the same rules! I'll be taking requests until Christmas is over. After that, you're on your own. I can take requests for any theme you want. Shippy or platonic. Or just plain chaotic. I don't really care, I just need to fill the sdra2-shaped hole in my life. Have fun!

-Grape


	2. Chaotic Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squeezing two requests into one, because school has consumed me whole. Here is a lovely Christmas party where absolutely nothing goes wrong (:

"Hey guys, it's snowing!"

Yuki Maeda's voice echoed through the classroom, disrupting any focus the students might have had. Chairs were pushed aside as everyone rushed over to the windows, pressing their faces against the frosty glass. With only a week until Christmas eve, and their Christmas party, everyone had assumed that there wouldn't be any snow, so this was certainty a surprise.

Sora stared through the window, enchanted by the snow. Her dreamy state was only broken as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Suka?"

Setsuka shrugged, smiling as Sora turned to her. "Hey there, Ra-Ra. Do me a favor?". Sora nodded, wondering what the billiards player could possibly want from her. "...Depends on what you need. I'm not distracting Yuri so you can spray paint his hair again.". Setsuka smiled, as if remembering a good time. "Not this time. School has me beat, and I'm not sure if I can host the party this year. That's where you come in. Do you think you would be a good host? I need you to help me.". Sora stared back at, before hanging her head in defeat.

"Fine".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night came, and Sora couldn't think of the last time she felt so unprepared.

Yoruko and Yuki were with her, of course. They were handling snacks and decorations, trying to make Sora's house look as festive as possible.

At some point, Sora had let the class know that she had the entire house to herself. They could at least feel a little better knowing that nobody else would be around to witness this imminent nightmare.

The three of them grouped together, staring at their handiwork. Sora felt a strangely calm feeling wash over her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

All of those feelings were washed away the second she heard a knock at the door. She was expecting one, maybe two people as she opened the door.

Not all of her classmates at once. 

12 People poured into her house, most of them headed straight for the snack table. Setsuka went with them, but not to get any snacks. 

She reached into her coat, pulling out various bottles of alcohol. Sora didn't notice, but her classmates sure did.

As the teens grabbed their cups to pour their drinks, Setsuka crept back to one of the doorways, making note of how she could reach the top. Her grip around the mistletoe in her hand loosened, as she sneakily wrapped it at the top of the doorway. 

Tonight just got way more interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took about an hour for Sora to notice the alcohol. 

At this point, the bottles were mostly empty, and everyone was starting to act wildly drunk, because of course they were. Sora knew exactly who was to blame. She just had to go find her.

Just as Sora started to move, she heard music playing, and a voice that was just a bit too familiar for her own comfort. 

Yoruko had brought a karaoke machine, originally for Christmas songs. 

Yuki definitely wasn't singing a Christmas song.

"MINING AWAY- oh, hi Sora! What is it?"

Sora Groaned. She turned around, only to find people under her doorway, directly under the mistletoe.

Mistletoe?

A small group of people had gathered around Yuri and Kanade, both of them staring at each other drunkenly. Emma nudged the two people towards each other. "C'mon! You're under it, so it's only fair!". Yuri shrugged, falling into Kanade just a bit too hard. Their bodies hit the floor, lips still locked into a kiss. 

Sora didn't even have time to react as a loud crash came from behind her. 

Mikado and Nikkei had decided to see who could get on the ceiling fan first. Mikado was maneuvering himself onto the fireplace, knocking over literally everything. Meanwhile, Nikkei was attempting to climb up the Christmas tree, dodging Kokoro so he didn't step on her. The latter had mistook a cup of vodka for water, chugged the entire thing, thrown up on the carpet, fallen headfirst into the tree, and fell asleep.

A flash of blue hair instantly caught her attention, causing Sora to turn around again. Jesus, she was getting dizzy. Setsuka and Emma were leaned against the wall, talking as if it was just a normal day at school. Sora sprinted over to them, almost tripping over Hajime, who was passed out on the floor. 

Setsuka looked up at Sora, wrapping her into a hug. "You really outdid me, huh? This is amazing!".

Mikado was now on top of the ceiling fan, throwing cups at anyone who dared to oppose him. It was his house now. 

Sora continued to try scolding Setsuka for whatever this had turned into, but she was derailed once again as Nikkei walked by her, defeated by the ceiling fan king. As he walked by, Emma grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into the doorway with Setsuka. Nikkei whined. "Ouch oof ow ouch my hair", he said. He opened his eyes to see Setsuka under the Mistetoe with him. "God fucking dammit Dave", he said as Setsuka grabbed his hair again and started smooching him.

You know what? Sora didn't even care about this party anymore. She walked over to the couch, which Shinji and Iroha were cuddling on like the bffs they were. Sora was happy to see something wholesome going on for a change, dragging a blanket onto the sleeping babeys. 

Wait, where's Hibiki?

Sora looked back over to the doorway, only to see that Hibiki had started a small fire after pouring choccy milk onto the stove for unknown reasons.

Oh god oh fuck

Okay. She might not care about the party, but she definitely cares about her kitchen. She sprinted into the doorway. The fire had gone out on its own. She heard chuckling behind her, before she realized where she was. 

It was at this moment, Sora knew. She had fucked up. 

Syobai was beside her, laughing to himself. "Wakey Wakey big mistakey". Great. He was drunk too. Not only that, he needed a kiss kiss.

Yuki started singing louder, almost screeching.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO MINE, I'LL MINE THIS ANYWAY"

Welp, this situation couldn't get any worse. She grabbed the gremlin man by his waist and pulled him in.

"MINE DIAMONDSSSSSSSS"

He didn't taste very good. A bit like alcohol. A lot like alcohol. Oh well, it was pretty cool. They separated. Sora stared at Syobai. Syobai stared into the void. Welp, that might have actually made the party better. 

"HEY SORA CATCH"

Yuki had finished his vocal masterpiece, saw that Sora was the only sober one left, and threw her the only bottle with anything left in it. It hit Sora in the face.

She didn't let it bother her. Instead, she picked it up and chugged the entire thing like the madlad she was.

Everyone cheered. Sora looked over at the clock. It was 12:01 AM. 

Everything was quiet.

"CHRISTMAS", Mikado screeched from the celling. 

Sora found herself smiling as people yelled around her,

Maybe hosting was better than she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fun facts about this chapter!  
-If you look closely, you can see the exact moment that I lost my braincells  
-Most of this was written around 4:20 PM  
-This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It is pure crack  
-While I was writing, my sister came in and asked me if I wanted a baguette, destroying my sense of time  
-I had so much fun writing this 

Thanks, you heathens.

-Grape


	3. gingerbread men and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I've been very busy!  
> Also Teruya is supervising again. I can't help it. I love him.

Pots clattered around her, forcing her to cover her ears.

Once the noise had ceased, Iroha took a quick look around. Her classmates were scattered across the room, scrambling to set up their workspaces.

Iroha managed to push herself through the chaos, settling for the spot between Sora and Yoruko, both of whom barely acknowledged her presence. The entire class had squeezed into the school kitchen, and had dedicated the evening to making gingerbread cookies. Shinji and Hajime had come back with the ingredients just ten minutes ago, grabbing everyone's attention. Iroha nabbed one of the recipe documents that Kokoro had printed out, before turning to the others.

Ingredients were rationed and handed out, and a fair bit of chaos ensued before Iroha could get her share. As soon as she did, she rushed back to her spot, wobbling from the weight of the items. She dropped them onto the smooth counter, standing up as straight as she could so she could reach the counter.

Iroha's eyes skimmed the paper, looking over every step. She had everything she needed.

Almost.

She moved everything around, looking for anything that could help her measure her ingredients. Of course, there was nothing. 

As she looked around, she noticed that everyone near seemed to have the same problem. She was tucked into a corner, and could only see a few people. Since there were only a few people in her line of sight, she assumed that there was at least one person who had what everyone else lacked. Iroha backed out of her space, moving to the center of the room.

She had heard the noise, even if she couldn't see exactly what was going on, she had already known that there would be plenty going on. She just hadn't expected this much.

The first thing she noticed was the flour covering every surface she could see.

The second thing she noticed was the lack of people.

The third thing she noticed was that there were, indeed, people.

They were just on the floor.

"Hey Iroha, come join us!"

Iroha glanced down, only to see Teruya and Nikkei, rolling around on the flour-covered floor. Mikado seemed to be part of the group as well, even though he was off to the side, making flour angels of his own. Hajime sat at the table near them, snorting something about how Teruya was supposed to be their supervisor. Iroha shook her head wildly. As soon as she did, something at Hajime's table caught her eye. Kanade and Yuri were dancing to Christmas tunes. That wasn't what she noticed, though. Yuri was holding Kanade with one hand. The other hand, however...

She had to get that measuring cup.

It was the most important thing in the world to her. The light of her life. The tool to bring her those precious cookies. She made her way across the kitchen, a young lady on a mission. 

A mission almost immediately derailed.

Iroha shrieked as she felt Nikkei's hand grab her ankle, pulling her into the pits of baking ingredient hell. Teruya broke her fall, yelping as the painter fell into him. A dusty cloud went up around them, filling their lungs. Iroha coughed wildly, her sight limited. She groped around, trying to find anything to hold onto.

She found something. Unfortunately, that something was Mikado's leg. Screaming rang out as the four rolled around helplessly, and the rest of the class ignored it.

The dust cleared, and Iroha sat up. The other three were covered in flour, just like she was. She laughed nervously as she stood up, shaking.

She felt a soft tapping on her shoulder.

It was Yuri, holding the item she so desperately needed.

"Hey, did you want this? I'm done with it.".

Iroha sighed.

Time to get back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry if I made any mistakes here, I think I might be dying :)

-Grape


	4. Secret Santa- Part 1 of 4 (!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I might end up extending this to the new year :)  
> Since I really wanted to get this out on Christmas day, I'll be splitting this prompt into 4 parts, hopefully I can get them all out quickly.  
> Merry Chronometer :)

The group sat in a circle, laughing and yelling as they looked at their little slips of paper.

Setsuka had the excellent idea of starting a secret Santa game, just between the class. Everyone had loved it, leading them to the circle they were in now. People laughed, smiled, and hugged their papers close, all excited to give their gifts. Everyone was happy. 

That didn't mean that everyone felt entirely safe, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanade guided herself through a maze of books, dragging her hand against the cool, wooden shelf. The bookstore seemed to stretch on for miles, leaving her dazed and in awe.

She had decided that there was nothing Yuri loved more than books, and that she could pick out something perfect for her boyfriend. They had originally bonded over their love for reading, even forming their own book club. As the club grew, so did their love for each other. One day, Yuri took her to this very bookstore, pulling her into the fiction section and kissing her as hard as he could. The two of them decided that they were perfect for each other.

They were.

The guitarist's eyes skimmed through the sections, her head filled with ideas.

What could she give him that could possibly make him happier than he made her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were so many DVDs in Yuri's hands, he could just barely see in front of him.

But somehow, none of them seemed to suit his beloved. 

He knew everything needed to be perfect. No matter what, nothing seemed close to that. Kanade was perfect, and he needed to find something to reflect that. Yuri sighed. He placed the B-rank anime discs onto a shelf, leaving the video store. As he walked down the sidewalk, a tough winter breeze hit him, knocking him to the concrete. As he started to get up, the store in front of him caught his eye.

It was the bookstore where he had first kissed her.

Jackpot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanade and Yuri ducked through the short doorway of the coffee shop, making their way to a nearby booth. They both ordered, grabbed their drinks, and sat down.

Both of them placed the wrapped gifts onto the table. Kanade's looked nice and neat, every fold hidden by a flat piece of tape. Meanwhile, Yuri's was a bit of a mess, angular corners sticking out everywhere. The class had decided to give their gifts to their respective people alone, making the exchange a bit more personal. 

The two held hands across the table, using their free hands to sip their drinks. Yuri finally shoved his gift across the table, blushing softly. 

"You can open it now, my dear!".

Kanade smiled, squeezing his hand a bit as she peeled open the wrapped item.

It was a book. It was bound by leather, the pages a soft off-white. The cover was blank, forcing her to look inside.

It was a picture book, of sorts. Each picture took up two pages, each one with an artsy, vintage, look. Every picture brought forward different emotions, different thoughts. They depicted scenes, people, busy towns, stories.

Unable to speak, at least, for the moment, Kanade handed her side of the exchange to Yuri. He wasn't too concerned. He was sure she loved it, just by the look on her face.

He tore off the wrapping like an animal, making his girlfriend giggle. 

She knew that he would do that.

He was rendered speechless as well, as he laid eyes on one of the thickest books he had ever seen.

He had plenty of books on astronomy. He was the SHSL spaceman, after all. But this one was different. Not just because it was from Kanade. The pages were littered with topics, writings, facts, narratives, and pictures of the stars. Circuit boards and rockets overwhelmed him, causing him to jump out of his seat and wrap his arms around his partner.

"IloveitIloveitIloveitIloveitIloveitIloveitIloveit"

Kanade planted a kiss on the top of his head, holding him close.

She wondered if any of the others had gotten this lucky.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesus fuck, the more I write about these two, the more I ship them.

As always, thanks for reading. Expect 3 more of these. I'll also be continuing this until January first!

-Grape


	5. Secret Santa part 2 babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back  
> Back again  
> Fanfic.  
> Don't tell my friends.

Nikkei turned his head away from the speakers above, trying to drown out the sound. Not to be dramatic, but he would rather die than keep listening to old supermarket music. 

Actually, he probably would have left already if he wasn't here for secret Santa. 

Normally, he would just get a gift card and call it a day. Of course, he just had to get the one person he cared about the most. Setsuka never half-assed a gift, and he wouldn't either. Bright lights illuminated the aisles, the cold air making him shudder. He had never been one for being in stores this late at night, and reality felt just a bit altered.

There was a little Christmas stand, one that Nikkei kept finding himself back at. Candy, flowers, and more.

None of it suited her. What was he supposed to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't very often that Setsuka found herself so troubled.

And yet, here she was.

She was lying over her couch, fireplace blazing, as she scrolled through Pinterest. She had already decided that it was far too late to go shopping, instead opting for making something herself. Her mind raced with possibilities, trying to think of every little thing she knew how to do.

She could do this.

She was sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, the two walked through Suka's dimly lit house, illuminated by the glowing fireplace. Nikkei flopped onto the couch, a comically large gift in hand.

The billiards player smirked, gesturing towards the present. 

"Whatcha' got there?"

Nikkei blushed, hugging it tight. "It's for you, just-". He didn't finish his sentence. Flustered, he tossed it over to his girlfriend.

"Open it, okay?"

She nodded, glancing back at her partner before tearing into it. Wrapping paper hit the floor, and Setsuka gasped. "Aww, Nik', It's perfect!". She wrapped him and the giant-sized bear into a hug, cuddling the two of them. "I have something for you too!".

She reached behind the chair, pulling out a messily wrapped gift. She dropped it into Nikkei's lap, looking to him with bright eyes. "C'mon, open it up!". He complied, unwrapping the bundle of paper.

Inside was a maroon bundle of wool, soft to the touch. He grabbed it and unfolded it, revealing a large turtleneck sweater. 

"Do you like it? I, uh, made it myself."

"Suka... It's perfect". Nikkei pulled the sweater over his head. It was a bit big, the cozy material bundled halfway over his neck. Jesus, it was so soft. He grabbed his lover tight, pulling her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Both of them looked to each other, and in perfect unison, said:

'I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Random Hc: Setsuka uses Pinterest for everything

Hope y'all enjoyed. I'm closing requests, but I still have two chapters to publish.

-Grape


	6. Secret Santa part 3 :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

Sunlight flooded through the dust-covered windows, making the air look clouded and old. Sora's breathing slowed, as she tried not to breathe in too much. The old pawn shop was mostly empty, besides her and the shop owner. She had never really imagined herself in a place like this. 

Then again, she had never really imagined herself dating Syobai Hashimoto either.

Gifts were hard for her. She had always ended up buying a gift card at the last minute. Unfortunately for her, gift cards just didn't cut in when you were in a relationship.

Antique weapons, art pieces, and more were haphazardly laying across tables, no organization whatsoever. Everything she touched seemed to have a thin layer of dust over it, making her cringe each time her hands bumped something. 

Nothing seemed good enough. 

Not for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark, clouded, eyes seemed to follow Syobai through the market as he walked. The sun had started to set, and yet, he was still wandering around, eyeing trinkets and valuables spread around tables.

The broker had never had much luck with girls, never paying much attention to love. He only cared for himself, after all.

Until one day, he didn't. 

Something about Sora was just so... Perfect? Maybe not, but she was perfect for him. 

Of course, he had to get her a gift for the Holidays. That brought him to an alley filled with booths. People selling jewels, art, anything they deemed good enough to sell. 

None of it seemed good enough for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal couples didn't find sanctuary under trees at midnight.

Then again, Sora and Syobai weren't a normal couple.

The two of them sat under the largest pine they could find, each clutching something small in their cold hands. Neither said much.

Sora moved first, placing her object into the other's lap. "It's for you. Hope you like it, because the shop owner probably hates me for buying it. He seemed... attached to it". 

Syobai nodded, tearing open the paper wrapping. Inside was a small lighter. It seemed like a normal, pocket lighter at first. The shape and mechanics were about the same: a switch for the flames, and a small handle. However, the handle was wooden, and had an old, vintage look to it. There was a dragon carved into it, worn from the years of use.

He was speechless. 

Sora snorted, taking the opportunity to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He handed over his side of the exchange without a word.

Sora's hands, shaky from the cold, began to open up the gift. A gleam of silver caught her eye, grabbing her attention. She tore it open carefully, studying the blade before her. It was small, about the size of the lighter she had bought earlier. Nevertheless, it was beautiful, tugging at her heart in some strange way.

"...Thanks."

She didn't mean it in an ungrateful or hesitant manner, and he knew that. She was in awe.

Maybe even in love.

"Hey Sora?", Syobai turned to his lover.

"Mhm?"

"I love you"

She smiled.

"I love you too, Trashimoto."

"Goddammit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! I am well aware that we have wandered past Christmas territory. The last chapter will be out soon.

-Grape


	7. Final Secret Santa~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No thoughts, head empty.

What do you get for the wizard who has everything?

A strange thought to have in a convince store, but one that Iroha found herself having anyway. Her empty footsteps followed her, trailing over the tile floors. Her eyes glossed over magazines, snacks, and cheesy Christmas gifts. The cool fans buzzed above her, making shivers run down her spine. The darkness outside illuminated by street lights.

Iroha hummed to herself, desperately wondering about what she could give her magical lover. 

Plastic and plush lined the aisles, one meaningless gift after another. No heart, nothing special in them. Iroha's brain buzzed, the panic starting to set in. 

What was she to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music filled Mikado's ears, his earbuds blaring his favorite songs. 

Although, they were Iroha's favorites too. 

The two had created their shared playlist the day that they started dating, adding whatever they pleased. 

Speaking of Iroha, he had no time to pine over her. He was on a mission. Unlike the others that had come running to him for guidance, he knew exactly what to get his partner. He had been planning it as a birthday gift, but this was even better. 

The line of the little craft store was relatively short, it would most likely be a quick wait. Fluorescent lights flickered above, briefly reminding Mikado just how late it was. He would have to head to Iroha's house soon. 

He couldn't wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iroha never really enjoyed the sound of the doorbell. 

That is, until she started dating someone. Now, it almost always meant that Mikado was waiting to see her face. 

It definitely was this time.

The painter jumped up from her couch, sprinting over to the source of the noise. She twisted the lock on her door open, pulling the knob as quickly as she could.

Mikado's broad figure stood before her, looking back down at her. He had something held under his arm, tucked away from her eyesight. He shifted to the side, pulling her into an embrace. "Merry Christmas Eve, Iroha! Let's sit down, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iroha's room was pretty comfy. Soft blankets strewn everywhere, plushies in every corner, and painting supplies as far as the eye could see. It was a dream.

Iroha fumbled with a match, striking it and lighting an old candle, lighting up the room. She jumped into bed, landing right over the other's lap. As she lay across him, Her eyes wandered up, meeting his eyes.

"Hi"

"Hi.", He grinned at her, pulling her up into an upright position. He pulled something from his sweatshirt, passing it over to her. It felt soft, messy wrapping layered over it. "Open it! I mean, if you want". He blushed and looked away, covering his face with his floppy sleeves. 

Iroha's thumb traced the tape holding the gift together, before gently lifting it. She peeled the paper to the side, eyes lighting up at the gift inside. Multicolored yarn formed curves and plush, turning craft supplies into an adorable stuffed kitty. 

"Wait, did you-"

Mikado nodded, squeezing her hand. "Made it myself! Do you like it? If you don't, I can always-"

"Don't take it back. I love him."

Iroha cuddled into her boyfriend's side, holding the plush tightly.

"Well, if you insist.."

"I insist, I insist!", Iroha squeaked, placing something into Mikado's lap.

The wrapped object was thin. It had a boxy shape to it, and was rather large. The wrapping paper was stretched around it, all bunched up at the back. Mikado smiled, pulling the tape undone. Iroha sat behind him, idly playing with his hair. She peeked around his shoulder, trying to hide her nervousness.

Mikado unwrapped it, heart humming as Iroha ran her fingers through his blond curls. His heart stopped, speechless as he stared down at the canvas before him.

He really should have expected it. His girlfriend was the ultimate painter, after all. 

She always managed to surprise him. 

The painting was incredible, because of course it was. Better than a photograph. The two of them had plenty of pictures together, but nothing could compare with this. The two were entangled with each other, the way they often were in real life. Bright watercolors stood out on the rough canvas, striking Mikado's heart. 

"It's perfect."

Iroha blushed, not feeling particularly talkative. 

Mikado was happy to do all of the talking for her.

"Come here, it's my turn to play with _your _hair."__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe, I wrote this while listening to Mother Mother and wearing thigh highs.

-Grape


	8. done asf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe

Requests over. Go home. Thx for reading.

See y'all in February 

-Grape


End file.
